Seedlings obtained from the deliberate crossing of the apricot varieties ‘Bhart’ (not patented) (female parent), and ‘Late Moorpark’ (not patented) (male parent), in September 2001, were planted out at the Clyde Research Station of The New Zealand Institute for Plant and Food Research Limited, where the cross was also conducted. In February 2006, Nzsummer3 (originally designated as StB14/15) was identified to have potential as a new variety. Later in 2006, Nzsummer3 was asexually propagated by budding onto ‘Golden Queen’ (not patented) peach seedlings, the standard apricot rootstock in New Zealand. The resulting trees were planted out on the Clyde Research Station in the Southern Hemisphere winter of 2007, and were subsequently found to be true to type demonstrating that the characteristics of the new variety, Nzsummer3, are stable and transmitted without change through succeeding generations.